Match Made in Hell
by Chelsea May
Summary: Apparently, she's insane in logical way but that doesn't mean she's in the right state of mind. So maybe that's why he was attracted to her. He can sense her real true form from her silent demeanor. The perfect twisted match.


**A/N: Two to three part One-Shot that I wrote when I had a mini free time from College classes. Basically, my mood helped me write it. Lol Oh..everything is a DARK SETTING. Be advised that you've been pre-warned.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM. Why? Uhm…we all know why.**

**Bella: 16**

**Edward: 17**

**Alice: 16**

**Emmett: 17**

**Jasper: 17**

**Rosalie: 17**

**Title: Match Made in Hell**

**Summary: Apparently, she's insane in logical way but that doesn't mean she's in the right state of mind. So maybe that's why he was attracted to her. He can sense her real true form from her silent demeanor. The perfect twisted match.**

In my silent solitude, I watched a pair of pigeons fight over a lame piece of cracker. The only source of my entertainment was the window in my bedroom in the Psychiatric hospital. My mind has been shifting around from reality to daydreams every 10 minutes. I call it my other hobby. I love being in my daydreams, they were better than reality by a long shot. The sound of my door creaking open alerted me to a new presence in my haven. I can detect the hesitance of that person just by the shuffling of their footsteps.

"Isabella," a female's soft unsure voice called to me.

It sounded more of a question, trying to reason out whether I was in the right state of mind. I chuckled in amusement. I have never been in the right state of mind since I was a mere 9 years old child. It was the age when I found interest in the gleaming side of a newly sharpened knife.

I listened half heartedly as the woman called to me once more, possibly telling me it's time for me to present myself in the outer day area of this hospital. Apparently, I've been considered a good girl and was given clearance by my doctor to linger with the other fellow patients of the loony-vill. I guess it must have been my silent and closed demeanor that brought this last experiment to see me open up in public.

I slowly shifted my head towards the young woman who was trying to gain my attention. She froze in place, her eyes widening in fear as I gaze at her with emotionless eyes. I was considered one of the high risks patients here.

Considering, I murdered my parents at just the age of 16 along with a few others. It was rather a good thing I did, cause if I was 18 and with a right state of mind. I could have been sentenced to death. Now what fun would that be? Silently, I stood up and waited for her to lead the way. I can be a good girl, when I felt like it.

Walking through the hallways, I can hear the staff mutter stories about me. All of which are highly fabricated, from the news and articles running along these past few months. I guess they must not have been getting that much psychotic killers lately. What a pity.

"Stay right there Isabella, while I get your clipboard." I heard the girl named Cynthia, from what her nametag said, muttered to me. I shrugged my shoulders and stood there like a marble statue. From the reflection from the plastic caging around the mini information booth, I can see the dark shallow purple shadows underneath my eyes and the mess of brown wavy hair upon my head. I look like shit, but hey what's a girl to do under this certain circumstances.

My ears perked up when I heard two staff members pass-by behind me.

"Did you hear? We're getting load of new patients. The Whitlock twins, Cullen siblings, and that McCarty kid from the news." A nasal whiny voice uttered in mischief.

"Are they even allowed to keep siblings like those together?" Another one questioned with slight fear tracing her tone.

"It's not allowed, but it's necessary to keep them from acting out. Who knows how they'll be if they are separated from their demonic siblings."

I rolled my eyes, what chatty staff members they have here. Well, at least shit would be lifted away from me with the arrival of the newcomers. I fucking hate having the attention directed at me.

I was flipping through a novel that I acquired from their small stalked library at the corner. It was Alice in Wonderland, go figure they have this aside from Steven Kings books. I sighed let my mind drown through the telltale adventures of a blonde headed child. My reading, however, was cut short from the slight fiasco occurring at the front entrance. I leveled my eyes up to catch sight of a burly man with cropped black hair, stomping his way through the swarm of staffs.

"Fuck off I just want to sit down, is that a fucking crime?" He growled in anger, causing them to freeze as he strolled over to one of the plush couches beside the table I was situated at. "I kill a fucking man and they treat me like a loon. Human society today, how troublesome," he muttered to himself.

I felt the corners of my lips twitch in amusement. He must be that McCarty fellow since he is alone.

I was just about to dive back in my book when a high pitch voice disturbed my concentration. Again?

The McCarty guy glanced over in interest and together we watched as a small pixie like girl graced her way pass through the shell shocked staff with a brooding boy behind her, his eyes directly watching the sway of her hips. What a very interesting development. They must the other set of siblings that are supposed to arrive here. I smell incest in the air. I kept my giggle in check. Ah romance, how I wished I have that. Damn why must I be a sucker for love. Possibly, since I never was in the receiving end of it.

"Edward, you seriously need to keep your anger in check." The pixie like girl plopped on the edge of the corner couch, as the boy named Edward fluidly sat in the seat, his hand possessively on her waist.

"I'll fucking gauge their eyes off for staring at you like that Alice," his foot, tapping aimlessly in irritation.

"Oh dear Edward no need to be so overprotective of me. I can perfectly defend myself." Alice gave him a wicked sly grin. These two definitely were heading towards hell. Glad, to know I wasn't the only one.

"Hey, you're the Cullen siblings aren't ya?" McCarty asked with a wiggle of his brow. "Man I looked up to you on what ya did to that one guy. Freaken priceless, bro."

Edward chuckled darkly, bending his head down slightly.

"Glad to know someone appreciates a good killing. And from the looks of you," Edward trailed off, rubbing his chin slightly. "You'll be that Emmett McCarty guy?"

"The one and only!" he smacked his chest, emphasizing his point. "I also heard from the gossiping staff that the Whitlock twins are being set here too!" He rubbed his hands in excitement.

I kept my facial features in check, it was very amusing to know how stupid people would be to send all of these people in the same building. They were just asking for trouble, unless they have this dark thought that they'll end up killing each other. How wrong can they be.

"Speaking of the devil twins themselves, I think I see them coming here right now." Alice piped up, craning her neck to view the set of blondes making their way towards the only available seats left. That just happened to be located right in front of me.

My eyes, however, couldn't seem to stray away from the blond male with crystal blue eyes. He was tall approximately 6 foot something with a swimmer's built body. He had a barely shoulder length honey locks and the straight strong nose with firm lips, that are now slowly turning into a smirk. I can feel myself blush from getting caught from my ogling. Shit. I glanced back down, pretending to read while I heard the chairs scrapping along the tile flooring.

Suddenly, the book from my grasp was pulled away and I stared in shock to see the blond handsome boy staring at me with mischievous eyes.

"Howdy ma'am," he drawled in a heavy southern accent, eying me up with those deep blue eyes of his.

"Stop teasing the girl Jasper," the blonde haired chick next to him, rolled her eyes while checking her nails in a bored manner.

"Shut up Rosalie," his voice shifting into something colder. I noticed Rosalie cringing slightly from the tone. It's easy to say who the leader in this pair was.

"Well, well well nice of the Whitlocks to stop on by." Emmett greeted them with a salute. Jasper returned the greeting back with a grin.

"I know your face from the news." Jasper stretched comfortably back on the plastic chair, scanning through the pages of my book. "As well as the two of you," he remarked at Alice and Edward. Completely ignoring the intimacy between the two or maybe he was just not shock to see it at all.

Alice giggled, sounding like a group of bells ringing, "seems like all of us are rather famous." She replied as her fingers trailed through Edward's hair in a loving manner. They definitely weren't shying away from the PDA.

"So you guys have any plans on breaking out of this joint?" Emmett whispered shifting his gaze around to make sure no one else could hear him. He must have forgotten I was in the area then again I can't blame him. I have a tendency to blend into my surroundings.

"I have no plans on living here forever." Jasper replied, returning his gaze at me. I narrowed my brown ones at him, waiting for him to say something or do anything for that manner. I seriously, have no idea what made him attracted to me.

Emmett must have finally noticed me, since he let out an audible "oh shit". He must be worried that I might destroy his plans of escaping. He has nothing to worry about, since I haven't talked after my first killing and I have no inkling motions of ever starting in the near future.

It felt like an hour before the eye staring between me and Jasper was cut off by a staff member approaching our table.

"Isabella it's time for your weekly appointment." He said in a rather bored tone. I raised a brow up at the intruder to catch him wincing slightly. Did I really have a frightening gaze? Must be the dark shadows under the eyes. I still haven't been able to get any good sleep. My mind hasn't allowed me that sweet privilege. I stood up leisurely, and made my way towards my mundane doctor's appointment.

"Isabella," I paused when I heard Jasper say my name in slowly as if he was savoring each letter on his tongue. "See you soon."

I can feel my heart beating faster under my chest, bringing rows and rows of goose bumps across my skin. Fuck it felt good to actually feel something rather than nothing. See you soon indeed Jasper. I walked off without turning back around.

"Dude your fucking smitten!" Emmett bawled in enjoyment. I wish he was right.

..

..

The next day I was back at my usual spot eying the window as my entertainment center. The rain was more pleasing to me with the accompanied lightening and thunder. The tv at the corner had nothing worthy of my attention besides a lot of others were crowding it as if it were a special spectacle. My thoughts were still playing back on what Jasper said yesterday.

_I have no plans on living here forever._

What were my plans? I honestly haven't thought about it since I was usually stuck in my world of imagination. I know there was just no hope of me getting better. The justification of killing run proudly though my blood and there was nothing that was going to change that. Not even my daily psychiatric treatment. I was a lost cost and that really doesn't bother me the least.

I heard the distant sounds of approaching footsteps and the sound of a chair being pulled towards me. I ignored it all hoping whoever it was would realized I wasn't up for any friendly chatting.

But that someone was determined to catch me attention since he literally grabbed a hold of my chin, making me face him.

"You know it's no use ignoring me Isabella," Jasper narrowed his eyes at me, keeping a strong grip on my chin. "I always get what I want."

What he wants? He wants me?

I stared at him in disbelief, my brows furrowing in confusion. He must be playing around with me, since what else can he do around here. Jasper kept a hold of my gaze, his eyes never flickering away showing my how serious he was. I felt myself slowly begin to smile just at the thought that I might actually have someone here. But that was slowly crushed after I remembered that he was leaving or escaping this place. Why bring a silent, annoying baggage along for the ride. Jasper tilted his head slightly to the side, running the pad of his thumb along my bottom lip.

"You were just about to smile earlier. What caused you to change course?" He questioned me. Luckily, Emmett saved me from answering.

"Dude, their food here sucks ass." He slumped down back on the couch. This time Rosalie decided to join him.

"Have you ever sucked ass before?" She asked in peeked interest.

"No!" Emmett shouted in disgust. "It was a form of expression!"

"Sure Emmett, sure." Alice sang out twirling around a silent Edward.

Apparently, they all became chum buddies when I was attending my appointment. Such a shame I didn't get to witness it all. Jasper sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly a loud boom echoed throughout the whole facility followed by the flickering of the lights. Everyone was panicking and shouting, but my eyes were trained on Jasper's. His eyes seemingly glowing in the shadows, while his frustrated look changed to one of mirth. I just knew he had a plan in that conniving brain of his.

**A/N: I'm still currently trying to finish up the other chapter for Blue Eyes, Blue Hair..sorry for the delay. It's just hard to write a lemon with all the school work and projects stacking up.**


End file.
